1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery may be charged and discharged unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A low capacity secondary battery that comprises a pack shaped battery cell may be used as a power source for various small portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, laptop computers, and camcorders. A high capacity secondary battery that has several tens of the battery cells that are connected may be used as power sources for driving motors such as a hybrid automobile.
The secondary battery may be fabricated into various shapes including a cylindrical and a rectangular box shape and may comprise an electrode assembly comprising a positive electrode and a negative electrode and an insulating separator that is located between the electrodes and is wound and inserted into a case. The case is mounted with a cap assembly that is formed with an outer terminal to provide a battery. A positive terminal and a negative terminal are connected to the electrode assembly and protrude to the outside through the cap plate.